Blanche Kernow
An ill-tempered and impatient (among other things) young lady, Marie-Blanche Kernow, more commonly known as just Blanche, is the daughter of King Mark of Cornwall from the story of Tristan and Iseult, which is part of the Arthurian Legend. Character Personality Blanche is impatient, that's for sure. She doesn't like to wait and honestly wants to slap all those who delay their duties and procrastinate. She does what must be done right here and now. And she definitely has her temper. '''She'll snap at you if you annoy her, and she'll sometimes yell at you if she's very, very angry. Above all else, she's a would-be '''monarch at heart. '''She worries about what her people could become should she rule the wrong way. Not having been raised in a proper "royal" environment makes her feel somewhat '''unworthy '''of being a future Queen, and she very much wishes to prove herself wrong. But that's not what she says. She frequently declares that she has all the qualities needed to rule a kingdom, more to convince herself than others. Blanche is also, quite unexpectedly, '''chivalrous. '''She will stand for her friends, she will stand for the bullied people, for anyone who needs it. And if you stay on her good side, she can be quite a lovely dear, actually! She has her sweetness and when hanging out with friends, she's very '''pleasant to be around. She hates braggarts. Really, she does. She does her best to stay as humble as possible. Well, she can brag at times, but it's not out of really thinking she's the best, it's rather out of a need to boost her self-esteem up. Speaking of it, her self-esteem has high-and-lows. '''Usually, it's pretty OK, nothing to worry about, but sometimes she'll worry a lot. "Am I good enough?" "Do my friends like me for who I am or do they stick with me out of pity?" Building relationships can be difficult for Blanche. After all, her destined bride is supposed to flee away with another dude, she'd have reasons to wonder "What does she have that I don't?" She secretly '''fears '''that her friends will one day drop her. She has a mild '''paranoid side. '''Okay, "paranoid" is kind of strong. But she tends to be '''wary '''of people. As she says, "you never know who's ready to steal your friends/destined wife". In fact, when telling about Tristan and Iseult's love story, she always forgets the "love potion" bit. She doesn't take into account the fact that they were only in love because of that because it's all the same to her anyway. Her fear of being let down leads her to being somewhat '''clingy, and when making a new friend she's frequently making sure they still like her company. Ultimately, Blanche '''tries to exploit her defects. '''She wants to use them to make her a good person, and not simply complain about them and doing nothing. She's a perfectionist. Half-done things make her very stressed out. She always tries to do better, lest she should not "do enough". Appearance Blanche can be described as "fair". She's of average height with a pale complexion and teal eyes. Her hair is curly and a dark shade of red. She carries herself with much elegance, from her chin held high to the flowy fabrics she wears. Her color scheme is essentially comprised of purples and reds. Fairytale – Tristan and Iseult How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tristan_and_Iseult How does Blanche come into it? Okay, right. At the end of the tale, King Mark does marry Iseult, right? But ''this ''one wasn't interested in his Iseult. He started seeing a young woman in secret, a commoner. Her name was Eleha. Both Mark and Eleha were in love with each other, but when Eleha got pregnant, they agreed that she would be the one keeping the baby with her, and she was never to tell anyone who the child's father was. When Blanche was born, she lived a pretty average life with her mother, never knowing who her dad was. But, as she was growing up, destiny started to approach, and Eleha had to tell her daughter the whole truth. From his moment on, she was sent to King Mark's castle to learn all she needed about royalty and the like. Needless to say, Iseult was shocked. She threw a fit. And finally got to calm down. Though, she's still not on very friendly terms with her stepdaughter. Relationships Family Father : Marcus Kernow The current King Mark. Their relationship is... barely a relationship at all. Blanche doesn't like to talk about him, he doesn't like to talk about Blanche. Mother : Eleha Cromlec'h Mother Dearest. TBA Stepmother : Elise Kernow The current Iseult. They don't talk. TBA Friends Kadvael Tristram You wouldn't expect Blanche to befriend the future Tristan, would you? But actually, Blanche finds Kadvael absolutely precious and frequently protects him. (throw the fwiendos!) Pet TBA Romance Nope, no romance here. Enemies OPEN Trivia *"Blanche" means "white" in French. White is the color of purity, and pure love, which alludes to the fact that Tristan and Iseult's love wasn't "pure". Okay I'll admit, it's just because it fitted her well. *Purple and red were seen as "royal" colors in most countries, seemed fitting for a future Queen. *Blanche's full name is Marie-Blanche Fleur Kernow *She's left-handed Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Arthurian Legend